War Thunder/USSR
For other nations, see War Thunder. Video Game (2012) A next generation MMO combat game dedicated to World War II military aviation, armored vehicles, and fleets. The player takes part in many of the major battles, fighting with other players all over the world. =Aircraft= Arkhangelsky Ar-2 Bell P-39K-1 Airacobra Bell P-39N-0 Airacobra In a livery used by Alexander Pokryshkin. Bell P-39Q-15 Airacobra Bell P-63A-5 Kingcobra P-63A-10 and P-63C-5 also available as gift vehicles, but I can't find good screenshots. Beriev Be-6 Beriev MBR-2 Consolidated PBY-5A Catalina Curtiss P-40E-1 Kittyhawk Focke-Wulf Fw 190 D-9 Handley Page Hampden TB Mk I Hawker Hurricane Mk IIB Ilyushin DB-3B Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik Ilyushin Il-2-37 Sturmovik Ilyushin Il-2M Sturmovik Ilyushin Il-2M type 3 Sturmovik Ilyushin Il-2M "Avenger" Ilyushin Il-4 Ilyushin Il-10 Ilyushin Il-28 Ilyushin Il-28Sh Lavochkin I-301 Lavochkin La-5 Lavochkin La-5F Lavochkin La-5FN Lavochkin La-7 In a livery used by Sergei Dolgushin. Lavochkin La-7B-20 Lavochkin La-9 Lavochkin La-11 Lavochkin La-15 Lavochkin La-174 Lavochkin La-200 Lavochkin LaGG-3-B Lavochkin LaGG-3-4 Lavochkin LaGG-3-11 Lavochkin LaGG-3-23 Lavochkin LaGG-3-34 Lavochkin LaGG-3-35 Lavochkin LaGG-3-66 Mikoyan-Gurevich I-225 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3-15 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3-15 (BK) Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3-34 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-9 Late model. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15bis Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15bis ISH Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17AS Cuban Air Force livery. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19PT Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21F-13 Moscow Aviation Institute Tandem MAI North American B-25J-30 Mitchell Petlyakov Pe-2-1 Peshka Petlyakov Pe-2-31 Peshka Petlyakov Pe-2-83 Peshka Petlyakov Pe-2-110 Peshka Petlyakov Pe-2-205 Peshka Petlyakov Pe-2-359 Peshka Petlyakov Pe-3 Petlyakov Pe-3bis Petlyakov Pe-8 Polikarpov I-15 WR Polikarpov I-15 M-22 Polikarpov I-15R Polikarpov I-15bis Polikarpov I-153 M-62 Chaika In a livery used by Soviet ace Sergey Yakovlevich Zhukovsky. Polikarpov I-153P Chaika Polikarpov I-16 Type 5 Ishak Polikarpov I-16 Type 10 Ishak Polikarpov I-16 Type 18 Ishak Polikarpov I-16 Type 24 Ishak Polikarpov I-16 Type 27 Ishak Polikarpov I-16 Type 28 Ishak Polikarpov I-180S Polikarpov I-185 (M-82 engine) Polikarpov I-185 (M-71 engine) Polikarpov Po-2 Republic P-47D-27 Thunderbolt Sukhoi BB-1 Sukhoi Su-2 MV-5 Sukhoi Su-2 TSS-1 Sukhoi Su-2 M-82 Sukhoi Su-6 (AM-42) Variant equipped with the Mikulin AM-42 engine. Sukhoi Su-6 (M-71F) Variant equipped with the Shvetsov M-71F engine. Supermarine Spitfire LF Mk IXc Tupolev SB 2M-100 Tupolev SB 2M-103 Tupolev SB 2M-103U MV-3 Tupolev SB 2M-105 Tupolev TB-3M-17-32 Tupolev Tu-2 Screenshot needed. Tupolev Tu-2S Tupolev Tu-2S-44 Tupolev Tu-2S-59 Tupolev Tu-4 Tupolev Tu-14T Yakovlev I-29 Yakovlev Yak-1 Yakovlev Yak-1B Yakovlev Yak-2 KABB Yakovlev Yak-3 Yakovlev Yak-3 (VK-107) Yakovlev Yak-3P Yakovlev Yak-3T Yakovlev Yak-3U Yakovlev Yak-4 Yakovlev Yak-7B Yakovlev Yak-9 Yakovlev Yak-9B Yakovlev Yak-9K Yakovlev Yak-9M In a livery of Pavel Yakovlevich Golovachev. Yakovlev Yak-9P Yakovlev Yak-9T Yakovlev Yak-9U Yakovlev Yak-9UT Yakovlev Yak-15 Yakovlev Yak-15P Yakovlev Yak-17 Yakovlev Yak-23 Yakovlev Yak-30 Yermolayev Yer-2 M-105 Yermolayev Yer-2 M-105R LU-MV-2B Yermolayev Yer-2 ACh-30B Early model. Late model. =Helicopters= Mil Mi-4AV Mil Mi-24A Mil Mi-24D Mil Mi-24P Mil Mi-24V Mil Mi-35M =Fleet= Beriev Be-2 Non-flyable; seen mounted on the Kirov-class cruiser. = See also = * War Thunder at IMDb * War Thunder at Wikipedia * War Thunder at IGCD Category: Arkhangelsky Ar-2 Category: Bell P-39 Airacobra Category: Bell P-63 Kingcobra Category: Beriev Be-2 Category: Beriev Be-6 Category: Beriev MBR-2 Category: Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Category: Handley Page HP.52 Hampden Category: Hawker Hurricane Category: Ilyushin DB-3 Family Category: Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik Category: Ilyushin Il-10 Category: Ilyushin Il-28 Category: Lavochkin La-5 Category: Lavochkin La-7 Category: Lavochkin La-9 Category: Lavochkin La-11 Category: Lavochkin La-15 Category: Lavochkin La-200 Category: Lavochkin LaGG-3 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-9 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Category: Mil Mi-4 Category: Mil Mi-24 Category: North American B-25 Mitchell Category: Petlyakov Pe-2 Category: Petlyakov Pe-8 Category: Polikarpov I-15 Category: Polikarpov I-16 Category: Polikarpov I-180 Category: Polikarpov I-185 Category: Polikarpov U-2 Category: Republic P-47 Thunderbolt Category: Sukhoi Su-2 Category: Sukhoi Su-6 Category: Supermarine Spitfire Category: Tupolev ANT-6 Category: Tupolev SB Category: Tupolev Tu-2 Category: Tupolev Tu-4 Category: Yakovlev Yak-1 Category: Yakovlev Yak-2 Category: Yakovlev Yak-3 Category: Yakovlev Yak-4 Category: Yakovlev Yak-7 Category: Yakovlev Yak-9 Category: Yakovlev Yak-15 Category: Yakovlev Yak-17 Category: Yakovlev Yak-23 Category: Yakovlev Yak-30 Category: Yermolayev Yer-2